A Hogwarts Production Sort of
by Perfect Tenshi
Summary: Sorry now that OOTP's come out this is AU, but anyway, fifth year DD decides to hold a karaoke show, any student being able to enter. Please Read and Review! Find out what F&G are up to!
1. The Chaos Beforehand

**__**

A Hogwarts Production (sort of)

It was the beginning of Harry Potter's fifth year, and he was currently sitting at the beginning-of-the-year feast, talking with his best friends Ron and Hermione. They were currently debating on what the new DADA professor would be like.

Hermione stated that it would probably be a female, Ron was arguing his case for either Vampire or Hag, and Harry just hoped they wouldn't be out to kill him.

Just then, Dumbledore stood up. "Students one and all, I hope you've had a delicious feast! I have a few announcements to make at the start of term. First, I'm happy to welcome back Professor Lupin and his dog Snuffles as your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year!" 

He smiled as Lupin walked in with 'Snuffles' on a leash and the room burst into applause. He waited for Lupin to seat him self and the applause to die down before continuing.

"I am also pleased to announce that this year our school will be hosting a nice talent show kareoke contest! Sign-ups will be going up on Halloween and staying until Thanksgiving, so you will have plenty of time to find a song to sing and to sign up. Students are allowed to do more than one song if they wish, and to sing in groups or alone, if you have more questions feel free to ask any teacher. I'm sure you're wondering why we're doing this now, when we haven't in previous years, and the answer is the simple fact that I feel we'll need some cheering up soon and this will be something fun to take your minds off of other matters. Oh yes, no one will be able to see your name or what you're singing after you write it down, so don't worry if you want to keep it a secret. Off to bed now!"

Everyone rushed out, chattering away about what they were going to wear, sing, and do, super excited about this new development. Harry wondered what he was going to do, while Hermione didn't look very interested.

Later that week, the Gryffindor common room saw a group of girls discussing what to sing. None of them were really sure of what to do, even though most of them wanted to do something. They all discussed quietly for a while before Parvati Patil came up with a solution. "Let's all write a song down and put it in a hat, then each of us can draw one out to do."

This was pretty much agreed with, but Angelina added a condition. "Even if you don't like your song, you have to sing it, though. It'll make it more interesting." "Okay." "Yeah." They all put a song into Hermione's hat now. Each girl drew out one until there was only one left, which Hermione took. Her face fell.

Ginny immediately asked her what was wrong, but Lavender interrupted. "Ah ah a-h! Not allowed to tell what you got!" Katie and Alicia, the other seventh-years, agreed, while Natalie McDonald, the youngest of the group, looked sort of like she wanted to contest that, but changed her mind. 

Most people also felt this way. Many pairs of friends wouldn't even know if the other was singing or not, it was so secret. 

Some of the teachers were also a bit unsure about the whole thing, but Albus was adamant. Professor Lupin had thought it was a good idea, until the day Fred and George walked up to him with a question.

"Professor Lupin…" "Yes?" "Could we, um…" "Borrow." "Snuffles?" He was instantly suspicious. "What for?" "Oh… just to, um, give him a walk." "You know, to get him out into the fresh air," "And to give him some exercise." "Yeah, he probably has been getting bored just sitting in here all day." "Uh huh, I would be too, wouldn't you?" 

Lupin just raised an eyebrow at them. He was still suspicious, but he couldn't just downright refuse them. He clipped on the leash and hesitantly handed it over. "I'd like him back safely before 9:00 tonight. That gives you three hours, which should be enough. If he gets dirty it's your responsibility to give him a bath."

They grabbed the leash and raced off, Snuffles galloping alongside. However, instead of turning and going outside, they slowed down on the fourth floor and ducked through one of the tapestries, coming out in a little dead-end passage. They walked up to the third picture on the left, a scene with a little farmhouse and a big pasture of pigs, and tapped the top right corner twice. 

The picture swung open to reveal a room. It had purple carpeting and pale yellow walls and ceiling, with a small table in the corner, flanked by two three-legged stools. On the table was a box.

Fred closed the picture after them while George unclipped Snuffles and rubbed his hands together. "All, right, let's get this party started!" He turned to Snuffles. 

"Sit!" Snuffles just stared at him. "No, sit!" This time he blinked. Fred pushed down his hindquarters, stating "sit" at the same time. They all stared at each other again. Snuffles stood up.

"Sit!" He sat. "Good boy!" One of the twins handed him a dog snack. He stood up again. "Sit!" He sat. Another treat. Yummy. Now he decided to do this more often, good pay. George walked across the room with a treat in his hand. "Come!" Snuffles trotted over, tail wagging. George gave him the treat. "Now, heel!" He started walking around the room. Snuffles followed. Fred handed him a treat. Yum, yum.

The twins started conversing. "Well, Gred, he looks well trained." "Yeah, he must have just been used to Professor Lupin telling him what to do, and not us." Snuffles snorted. The boys continued. "Think this might work?" "Maybe, first comes the real test, and then practice, practice, practice." "Yeah."

Fred turned to Snuffles, who was sitting and staring at him. "Alrighty then, speak!" Snuffles cocked his head, then, enjoying this, let out a bark. Fred's face lit up. "Good boy! Very good! This deserves two treats!" Snuffles started barking even more. "Good! But, stop now." He stopped.

Now George sat down in front of him and started repeating "Out, speak, out, speak, out, speak, out, speak." Snuffles looked at him like he was nuts, which he probably was. "Out!" Snuffles stared some more.

"Speak!" "Woof!" "Good." "Out!" "…" "No, you speak!" "Woof!" They stared at each other a bit more. "Out!" "Woof!" "GOOD, good boy!" "VERY, VERY GOOD!" They gave him three treats, then started dancing around the room hugging each other, not even noticing or caring the fact that Snuffles learned abnormally fast.

They continued doing this and that in somewhat the same style the rest of the time, making him bark a lot and teaching him when to stop, and other things, until it was time to return him. Fred and George were ecstatic as they left, continually patting Snuffles on the head and praising him, also giving him a huge bone.

Professor Lupin was just finishing up on grading some essays when they arrived back at his office and patted Snuffles's head one last time. He glanced at his clock. "Well, did you have fun?" He asked in a dry voice. "Oh, yes, he's a great dog." "A very good boy." "Very." 

They raced out and Lupin shuffled the papers together before grabbing the leash and leading Snuffles back to their living quarters, which had a living room with two bedrooms off of it (one for guests), a bathroom, and an office. 

Snuffles went straight to the dog bed in front of the fire and lay down, gnawing at his bone. Remus walked over to stand in front of him. "Sirius." He kept chewing. Remus repeated in a warning tone, "Sirius…" Pop!

Standing in front of Remus Lupin was now a man. Coincidentally, he was also a convicted mass-murderer who was wrongfully accused, had escaped from prison, and was now on the run. Fun. 

"What do you want?" "What did they do?" "Who, Fred and George?" "Yes. They didn't take you on a walk." "They gave me treats. Yum… Lots of treats… And a bone." Remus raised an eyebrow. "What for?" "Tricks" His eyebrows shot sky-high, but then Sirius continued. "I sat, and came, and rolled over, and barked, and got treats, and got a bone, and got more treats, and they patted me, and they knew just the right place right behind my ear and under my chin to scratch me…" He trailed off before adding one tail sentence. "Good kids."

Remus turned around and walked away, pausing at the door. "They stole and figured out our map in their first year, memorizing it and giving it to Harry in his third. They are the embodiment of us at that age. They are not good kids. They are trouble pranksters. What did they do?" "They wouldn't want me telling." Sirius turned back into a dog and lay back down on his dog bed, nursing the bone.

Remus went into his office to continue grading papers, shaking his head. Now he wasn't so sure Albus was in his right mind. There seemed to be some sort of disease at this school affecting everybody- Sirius included.

Hey, Everybody!! Didja like the first chapter? Next we'll move on to the actual performances. Can anyone guess what Gred and Forge are doing?? If you can I'll give you one of Snuffles's treats… or maybe not. He could get mad at me… I'll pat you on the head and praise you, instead! Read and Review!! J 

_Perfect Tenshi_


	2. His Comedic Cheeseburger Tonight

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, don't own anything…

The first song is from the movie, A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, the second from VeggieTales.

Chapter 2: His Comedic Cheeseburger Tonight!

Soon the day of the show dawned. Everyone was getting ready, arranging things backstage, and with Professor Dumbledore. It was right before Christmas break, and the show day was free, so people would be ready. It began about an hour after lunch. 

People went back to the Great Hall to be very surprised at the change. Instead of the usual tables the Hall had a large stage where the teachers usually sat, with multitudes of couches, two-person, three-person, and armchair.

Dumbledore walked on the stage first, microphone in his hand. "Hello, one and all! It's very exciting being at this production as you all must agree! I'd like to introduce as your ehrm… HOST, Susan Bones, who kindly offered/asked just for this! And now… SUSAN!!!!!"

Susan walked on stage as Dumbledore stepped off and went to sit among the audience. She was resplendent in a sparkly black top and tan dress pants. "Hey, everyone, I'd just like to welcome you all and tell you to above all have fun! I'll be announcing every act before they come on, and starting out are Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Padma Patil, singing A Comedy Tonight! So let's put our hands together for Lisa, Mandy, and Padma!" She stepped offstage onto the small platform made just for her and sat down to watch.

Everyone started clapping as the curtain opened on Padma, Lisa, and Mandy, all dressed in matching white capris, Padma wearing a blue T-shirt, Mandy a pink one, and Lisa a lilac one.

****

Mandy: Something familiar, something peculiar, 

Something for ev'ryone, a comedy tonight!

****

Lisa: Something appealing, something appalling, 

Something for ev'ryone, a comedy tonight!

****

Padma: Nothing with kings, nothing with crowns.

Bring on the lovers, liars and clowns.

****

Mandy: Old situations,

****

Lisa: New complications,

****

Padma: Nothing portentous or polite;

****

All: Tragedy tomorrow, comedy tonight!

****

Mandy: Something convulsive, something repulsive, 

Something for ev'ryone, a comedy tonight!

****

Lisa: Something esthetic, something frenetic,

Something for ev'ryone, a comedy tonight!

****

Padma: Nothing of Gods, nothing of Fate.

Weighty affairs will just have to wait.

****

Mandy: Nothing that's formal,

****

Lisa: Nothing that's normal,

****

Padma: No recitations to recite!

****

All: Open up the curtain, comedy tonight!

The three bowed as the curtain closed and Susan walked out. "Thank you girls, I'm sure we're now aware what awaits us! Now let's welcome Lee Jordan, performing His Cheeseburger."

The curtain slowly opened and everyone smiled, expecting a comedic song, so they were confused when they saw Lee. He was leaning against a pillar with his head down, wearing faded blue jeans, a white shirt, a black leather jacket, and black boots, along with a pair of Mission Impossible sunglasses. The music came on and he started singing, looking up about halfway through his first sentence.

****

Lee: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger… and I might like a milkshake as well." She said to him, "I can't give you either." And he said, "Isn't this burger bell?"

She said, "Yes it is, but we're closed now, but we open tomorrow at ten." He said, "I am extremely hungry, but I guess I can wait until then." 

'Cause you're his cheeseburger! His yummy cheeseburger! He'll wait for you. Yeah! He'll wait for you!

Oh, you are his cheeseburger! His tasty cheeseburger! He'll wait for you. Oh, he will wait for you.

He stayed at the drive-thru till sunrise. He may have dozed off once or twice… When he spotted a billboard for Denny's – bacon and eggs for half price!

How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to munch. Cheeseburger, please do not get angry. He'll eat and be back here for lunch!

'Cause you're his cheeseburger! His precious cheeseburger! Be back for you. He'll be back for you.

Won't be so long cheeseburger! Oh, lovely cheeseburger! Be back for you. Oh, he'll be back for you.

'Cause he loves you cheeseburger with all his heart! And there ain't nothin' gonna tear you two apart! And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese, he would get down on his hands and knees to see if someone accidentally dropped some cheese in the dirt! And he would wash it off for you! Wipe it off for you! Clean that dirty cheese off just for you…

You are his cheeseburger!

Lee finished the song off on his knees, staring out at the audience with a haunted look in his eyes before he broke out into a huge smile. Everyone suddenly broke out of their slight shock and started laughing and clapping, stating to their friends that they should have expected something like this coming from Lee.

Didja like it? PLEASE review! If anybody has songs to request, tell me in your review with the person who you'd like to sing it and I'll see if I can add it! Thanx for reading my fic!

_Perfect Tenshi_


	3. Any Man Sold

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't know much.

Chapter 3: Any Man Sold!

Lee jumped down without going back to change and flopped next to Fred and George, grinning widely. "So, was it good?" "Smashing!" "Absolutely!" "Probably not as good as you guys will be though. What was it again?" "Can't catch us that quickly, Lee!" "You'll have to wait just like everyone else."

As they had talked, Susan had stepped back up to announce the next person. "Nice job, Lee! Next is… Hermione Granger, singing… Any Man Of Mine!" Everyone fell silent for a second. Hermione? Surely this was some mistake… They then started clapping when Angelina and Katie set it off.

The curtain opened, and indeed Hermione was there, wearing a short denim skirt and a red and white plaid tank top that had hanging ends which tied in a knot right under the bust. On her feet were tan knee-high cowboy boots and on her head was a matching hat. She started to sing.

** **

Hermione:

This is what a woman wants... 

Any man of mine better be proud of me 

Even when I'm ugly he still better love me 

And I can be late for a date that's fine 

But he better be on time 

Any man of mine'll say it fits just right 

When last year's dress is just a little too tight 

And anything I do or say better be okay 

When I have a bad hair day 

And if I change my mind 

A million times I wanna hear him say 

Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah I like that way

Any man of mine better walk the line 

Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time 

I need a man who knows, how the story goes 

He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin' 

Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind 

Any man of mine 

Well any man of mine better disagree 

When I say another woman's lookin' better than me 

And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black 

He better say, mmm, I like it like that yeah 

And if I change my mind 

A million times I wanna hear him say 

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I like it that way

__

Hermione danced around as she repeated the chorus. She winked at the audience and smiled when she caught sight of Ron, mouth hanging open, many guys also looking the same way.

Any man of mine better walk the line 

Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time 

I need a man who knows, how the story goes 

He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin' 

Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind 

Any man of mine 

Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, I like it that way

You gotta shimmy shake 

Make the earth quake 

Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump 

Heel to toe, Do Si Do 

'Til your feet And your backache 

Keep it movin' `till you just can't take anymore 

Come on everybody on the floor 

A-one two, a three four 

Hup two, hup 

If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right 

This is what a woman wants...

Everyone stared in shocked silence as Hermione blushed, looked down, then smiled at the audience. Dumbledore, noticing that Hermione was looking embarrassed, started clapping politely and the Hall exploded. Many of the male students were clapping extremely hard, Dumbledore noted with a twinkle of his eyes.

Susan stepped out as the curtain closed on Hermione. "Well, that was wonderful! Great job, Hermione. Now we have our first Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillian, singing another country hit, Sold (The Grundy County Auction Incident)!"

Ernie was also wearing plaid, his long sleeves in shades of yellow. He had chosen a black hat and boots and was obviously wearing long jeans instead of a skirt, but you could tell that both Ernie's and Hermione's songs were somewhat similar.

****

Ernie:

Well, I went down to the Grundy County Auction,  
Where I saw something I just had to have.  
My mind told me I should proceed with caution,  
But my heart said: "Go ahead an' make a bid on that!"

An' I said: "Hey, pretty lady, won't ya gimme a sign?  
"I'd give anything to make you mine, all mine.  
"I'll do your biddin' an' be at your beck and call."  
Yeah, I never seen anyone lookin' so fine.  
Man, I gotta have her, she's a one-of-a-kind.  
I'm goin' once, goin' twice, I'm sold!  
On the lady in the second row;  
She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten, I know.  
She's got ruby red lips, blonde hair, blue eyes.  
An' I'm about to bid my heart good-bye!

Well, the auctioneer was goin' about a mile-a- minute.  
He was takin' bids an' callin' them out loud.  
An' I guess I was really gettin' in it.  
'Cos I just shouted out above the crowd!

An' I said: "Hey, pretty lady, won't ya gimme a sign?  
"I'd give anything to make you mine, all mine.  
"I'll do your biddin' an' be at your beck and call."  
Yeah, I never seen anyone lookin' so fine,  
Man, I gotta have her, she's a one-of-a-kind.  
I'm goin' once, goin' twice, I'm sold!  
On the lady in the long black dress.  
Well, she won my heart it was no contest.  
With her ruby red lips, blonde hair, blue eyes.  
Well, I'm about to bid my heart good-bye!

Yeah, we found love on the auction block,  
An' I hauled her heart away.  
Now we still love to laugh about,  
The way we met that day:

When I said: "Hey, pretty lady, won't ya gimme a sign?  
"I'd give anything to make you mine all mine.  
"I'll do your biddin' an' be at your beck and call."  
Yeah, I never seen anyone lookin' so fine,  
Man, I gotta have her, she's a one-of-a-kind.  
I'm goin' once, goin' twice, I'm sold!   
On the lady in the second row.  
She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten, I know.  
She's got ruby red lips, blonde hair, blue eyes,  
An' I'm about to bid my heart good-bye!

Everyone clapped as Susan came back out. "Well, that was certainly laudable! Nice job Ernie! Now after a short break we have another Patil, this time it's Parvati, singing Oops, I Did It Again!"

Hermione came back out in her normal clothes to slip into her seat next to Ron. "So, did I miss anything?" Ron stared at her. Hermione cocked her eyebrow. Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Harry, did I miss anything?" "Er… No, just Ernie singing some country… song why did you do that?" "Proper English please, Harry, you should really pause between song and why." "Yeah. So?" "If you must know, it was a dare. Ron, please close your mouth, you're catching flies." "Ehrm, yeah. Okay." 

Hermione shook her head in exasperation and turned around to look at the placements of everyone else in the room. As she shifted around in her chair Ron caught a sight of red plaid at the neck of her robes. His face got redder and redder as he struggled to hold in what he was about to say. Finally it burst out- "Hermione why didyou do that?" She gave a heavy sigh and turned around. "Ron, I already told Harry, it was a dare! Why don't you just listen a little closer next time!"

Ron slouched in his seat as Hermione settled more comfortably in hers, seeming to Harry to be more delighted than mad. He would have thought about it a little more, but then the break ended and the lights dimmed again.

So, did you like this newest installement? Sorry that I stopped for a while, it's just that the Fifth book came out and my story was suddenly AU. After a while, though, I just figured whatever and decided to keep on. Please review!

__

Perfect Tenshi


	4. Oops! I reflected

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything.

Parvati stepped out, wearing a hot pink belly shirt and super short, super low-cut white shorts. There was a sparkly pink belt through the loops. Her long hair was in a high ponytail, and she had on pink high-heeled knee-high boots.

Parvati:

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me

Oh baby, baby

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

"All aboard"  
"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"  
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"

Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

Everyone exploded into applause, several of the boys giving wolf whistles. Parvati winked at Seamus Finnigan and flounced back behind stage as the curtains closed.

Susan began her announcement. "Good job, Parvati. Next up is Lavender Brown singing Reflection."

Lavender was wearing a much more modest outfit than Parvati. Her hair was down and she had on a white v-necked top with a long black skirt. She was sitting on a low stone bench.

Lavender:

Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself

I would break my fam'ly's heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight

Back at me?

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

The curtain closed slowly as Lavender trailed off. Some of the girls were crying, and Malfoy sneered at them. Susan walked out. "Thank you, Lavender. Next up is something a little different. Originally Sarah Fawcett had been singing a song while playing her piano along, but due to circumstances out of our control, she's lost her voice and will now just be playing the piano piece. Let's put our hands together for Sarah!"

The lights dimmed as the curtain opened, a spotlight focusing on Sarah at the piano. She started playing, the music flowing along beautifully.

Parvati turned to Hermione, who was sitting next to her and grinned, whispering, "Now I see why you looked so disappointed when you saw your song, but just think, you could have gotten mine." "Oh… I guess that's true, but you know, now that I've sung, it really wasn't all that bad." "Yeah."

Hermione turned back to the stage. Harry, on her other side, gave her a questioning glance. "Some of the girls drew songs out of a hat. We couldn't tell each other what we got." "Oh."

They turned back to witness Sarah finishing up. She stood and turned, bowing as the curtains closed in front of her. Susan walked up. "Thank you, Sarah! That was beautiful. Let's give a round of applause for Sarah, for sticking in the show!" Everyone dutifully clapped.

AN: Thanx y'all for reading this! Please review with any comments you might have. Also, if you really want a certain person to sing a certain song just put that in your review and I'll see what I can do.

__

Perfect Tenshi


	5. Fred and George's big surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own a zippedy-doo-dah.

Susan cleared her throat.

"And now, singing Who Let the Dogs Out? We have Fred and George Weasley, and… Snuffles?" Everyone blinked and Lupin shifted in his seat, shaking his head.

The curtain opened on the two wearing white wife beaters and baggy black jeans, looking like mirror images. Snuffles was sitting in between them. The spotlight focused on them as the music started up.

Fred and George: Who let the dogs out?

_Snuffles stood up then and started barking in perfect time to the music._

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Fred: When the party was nice, the party was bumpin'

George: Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo.

Fred: And everybody havin' a ball

George: Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo.

Fred: I tell the fellas "…start the name callin'…"

George: Yippie Yi Yo

Fred: And the girls report to the call the poor dog show down

George: ha ha ha ha

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast

She really want to skip town

Get back ruffy, Get that scruffy

Get back you flea infested mongrel

Snuffles: _pant_

George: I'm gonna tell myself I might not get angry

Fred: Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo

George: To any girls calling them canine

Fred: Haye!! Yippie, Yi, Yo

George: Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!"

Fred: Yippie Yi, Yo

George: You fetch a woman in front and her mans behind

Fred: ha ha ha ha

George: Her bone runs out now

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone

All a doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone

All a doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

F & G: I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast

She really want to skip town

Get back ruffy, Get that scruffy

Get back you flea infested mongrel

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on

I gotta get my girl I got my mind on

Do you see the rays comin' from my eye

What could you be friend

that Benji man that's breakin' them down?

Me and My white short shorts

And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do

I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful

'Cause I'm the man of the land

When they see me they do…ah-ooooo

Snuffles: _howl_

Fred: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

George: Yippie Yi, Yo

Fred: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

George: Yippie Yi, Yo

Fred: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

George: Yippie Yi, Yo

Fred: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

George: Yippie Yi, Yo

George: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

Fred: Yippie Yi, Yo

George: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

Fred: Yippie Yi, Yo

George: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

Fred: Yippie Yi, Yo

George: Who let the dogs out?

Snuffles: Woof, woof, woof, woof!

Fred: Yippie Yi, Yo

The boys/dog faded out as the audience exploded in laughter and cheers. They raced back onstage as Susan walked up to speak and started bowing like crazy, blowing kisses and doing a V for victory. They then high-fived and crouched next to Snuffles, holding out their hands as he whapped them with his paw.

Fred even seized Susan's microphone to make a speech. "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much. To all of our devoted fans, we'll be signing autographs after the show." Now George grabbed the mike. "And to the first three lovely ladies, you get it for free! The first five people get a Wheeze from our new joke shop!"

They continued bowing as Susan tried to get the microphone, showing an amazing display of bravery instead of the expected timidness as she wrestled it from George's hand and chased them off the stage. "Shoo! Off, now! Your song is _over_!"

Susan finally got them off stage and went to stand in the middle like nothing had happened. She smiled and began. "Now, I'm sure they've praised themselves enough, so there's no need for me to do it anymore. Therefore, our next performer is Katie Bell, singing You Make Me Sick!"

AN: And again, please review, I assuming I don't need to tell you to read if you're at this stage. Thanx to those of you who have reviewed!

__

Perfect Tenshi


End file.
